justice_league_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
The Moors
Random links Page Template 1 (Red's) Word Bubble 1 (Brocky's) Quotes I might use * There's nothing more dangerous than an honest man. * A mask hides the face, but frees the soul. A mask speaks the truth. * You did not wake up today to be mediocre. * Walking with a friend in the dark is better than walking alone in the light. *'The light will always find a way.' You can try to fight it. Even try to trap it. But it will always find a way * Real things in darkness seem no realer than dreams * Once war is undertaken, there is no peace by pretending there is no war. * Misdirected by accident or intent, intelligence can foster it's own ecstasies of growth and decay. *light thinks it can travel faster than anything, but it is wrong. No matter how fast light travels, it finds the darkness has gotten there first, and is waiting. - Terry Pratchett Names Female *Emblym *Morwen *Talwyn *Tamsin *Eseld *Kaja *Elys *Ia *Kensa *Neveah Male *Mordred *Davydh *Daveth *Briallen *Rewan *Konan Models Stefana Hepburn Stef1.jpg StefGif1.gif StefGif2.gif StefGif3.gif ---- ---- My reasons for voting against Frost Hello, guys! Just bare with me. This will take a moment. First off, I would like to start out by mentioning one thing we've all seen from Frost. Plagiarism. Now, this is my biggest issue with her, but you can see it clearly with this post that, though she'll admit to having done it in the past, and say she is now 'reformed' and would NEVER do it again, she clearly is not, and will. She said the same thing to Emma, whom she had clearly stolen code from. Nothing was done, despite there being obvious proof that she had, yet again, broken the code of conduct and had stolen code from another user without so much as a mention. Today, she does it with Livia. If we ran livis speech through turnitin.Com with frost, Frost would fail the plagiarism test, because it is more than 14% Plagiarized. What I am saying here is, Frost hasn't learned her lesson with Plagiarism. With stealing code. Emma is not even the only one who has done this. Multiple users have come up, one even saying Frost had found her sandbox, and went through everything to find a way to sort her characters by generation. Unmistakably, said victim is the only person who is known for using the Greek alphabet to do so. I would not trust her with checking a forum for integrity, nor would I trust her not to outright steal ideas from users, both in the staff and not, which is not fair to anybody. She would not be well suited to either of the open administrative spots. Therefore, my first reason for voting against her, is a lack of integrity, and a lack of trustworthiness. Next, I'd like to bring up a few points from her post. "Currently I'm RB for AI, and have been for several months." This is a wrong statement. She had been an RB for AI for a little over a year now. You see, this is actually stemming from my first point. This is a DIRECT. LINE from Livi's speech. Was it laziness, or can she just actually not remember how long she's been on the admin team? I mean, nonconsecutively, it's also more than a year, I am sure. But that's neither here nor there. Just because she's been part of the team, does not mean she's been a productive member. The only thing she's been in charge of has been Quidditch, clubs, and events for Hogwarts, and seeing the past few IC years, she has not been doing her job very well. Not to mention she has had no notable ideas or suggestions. Next, it is mentioned that she has stuck with AI for most of her time on the team, which is correct. But this is just another reason as to why she is not well suited for the spot of admin. A good admin, like any good teammate, knows how the other cogs and gears work in what makes up the machine of Darp. If she does not know what the other teams in the administration goes through, how can she properly be a good addition to it? Maybe she just needs more experience. Next, she states that she is a friendly and helpful user, who can handle issues from the userbase, but I have not seen her act with any sort of diplomacy since she has been here. I mean trust me, I have been here a very long time, and from the looks of it, she has yet to fix any sort of issue between herself and other users, much less issues between two other users. Frost has reacted to criticism and dislike with nothing but, frankly, disaster. She plays the victim card, and because of this, she always gets what she wants. Well, I'm tired of that act. I refuse to stand by it any longer. SHe is not ready for the responsibility of adminship, no matter how her speech is spun. She enjoys acting like she has the ability to act on decisions without emotions, and without getting overwhelmed, but that is not what she has shown in the past. In conclusion, I do not believe Frost is ready for the admin position, because she has not shown the correct actions, the discipline, or the integrity to properly lead this community. I will turn my vote elsewhere, but I implore you all. Please look at my reasoning, and truly ask yourself if you agree with me or not. I am not the only one that feels this way. I know Frost will take this badly, but I am nothing if not a woman of action, not words. Category:Nebuliss